


Agitated

by imthepunchlord



Series: Reversed [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Sith, F/M, LB is already tired, cat!Luka, no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: What's the opposite of a chill hero? An agitated one.





	Agitated

When Ladybug went down, Chat Sith was on it, leaping at Reverser with an angry hiss. Ladybug watched in surprise as the startled akuma darted away, letting the hissing cat hero drop into the Seine. Ladybug hurried to the edge, leaning over to search for her partner. She jumped when he burst the surface with an angry… growl? Did he, laid back Chat Sith, just growl?

“Oh boy,” she mumbled, tossing out her yo-yo for the angry cat to grab. “This is not going to be good.”

“Ow!”

“Sorry! Sorry,” she mumbled the last bit, starting to pull him out of the river.

The punk-goth-pirate themed cat huffed, hauling himself up on the railing and perching there, his sash tail slashing about behind him. She offered the tense cat an awkward smile, unsure of how to really respond to this shift in personality. 

“So,” she started off, “you’re the opposite of chill and I’m the opposite of efficient.”

“What a pair we’ll be,” Chat muttered.

She gave a dry chuckle, “Yeah, we’ll definitely be something.”

He lifted up the eyepatch, peering at her with two cat-like eyes. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Reverser is after Nathaniel and Marinette. I have Marinette hiding, so that leaves Nathaniel.”

He cracked a dry smile. “Seems like you’re always one step ahead.”

She grinned. “I try.” Turning, she pointed towards the Louvre. “Knowing Nathaniel, he’s going to head to the Louvre to talk to Alix.”

“To the Louvre then,” Chat Sith declared, standing up and bringing his eye patch down. He headed off, only to stop when there isn't anyone following him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ladybug taking slow steps, arms stretched out for balance as she moved slowly. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, but I’m not really in any condition to travel fast. Maybe you can carry me?”

“I feel like you’re going to send us both to the ground.”

“Fine, we’ll take a taxi.”

“Fine,” he agreed with a huff, grabbing her outstretched wrist and dragging her along, ignoring her squeak. When she stumbled or fell forward, he hauled her up, continuing forward. Reaching the street, he waved for a taxi, and as one approached, a kid can by, bumping into Ladybug and pitching her forward, right in front of the taxi. As it skidded to a halt, Chat jerked her back, tail set high behind him, hissing with a snarl, “You almost hit her, you numpty!”

The driver rolled down the window, brow raised high. “What did you just call me?”

“Oh boy,” Ladybug muttered as Chat Sith set her down. She reached up, rubbing her face as Chat started to argue with the driver. This was going to be a long day.  


End file.
